goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Little Horrors of Shop
Little Horrors of Shop is the second episode of King of the Hill Season 4, 63rd episode overall. Synopsis Buck Strickland forces Hank to take two weeks off from work. Hank during his time off has trouble staying busy. Visiting the school, Hank learns the school's shop class has been eliminated due to budget cuts. Hank volunteers to substitute for the class while he's off work, working for free. Peggy offers Hank advice for teaching, but soon finds Peggy's advice is useless. He uses his own instincts to teach the class, and soon his class ends up becoming the talk of the school. Peggy meanwhile is still recovering from her fall from the airplane and is forced to teach classes she's not accustomed to. The Substitute Teacher of the Year vote is coming up, and Peggy fears she is going to lose to Hank. However, before the vote, Hank gets suspended from teaching when he allows his students to walk around the school with tools. Thus Peggy is left running alone for the award and wins it. During her speech, Hank walks out on the stage and receives a standing ovation from the students. Peggy, in all her naivete, believes the students are cheering her on, and proclaims "I accept this award for all those who have fallen out of a plane and lived to win their third straight substitute teacher of the year award." However, after Hank leaves the stage, the auditorium falls into silence. Credits *Little Horrors of Shop/Credits Other Languages *Little Horrors of Shop/Other Languages Quotes *Little Horrors of Shop/Quotes Stinger Quote Bobby: "Yeah, the big ya-hoo." Commercial Break Commercial Break 1: *Ameritrade *1-800-Collect *Ford (Live on Camera) Commercial Break 2: *Think, Don't Smoke (Don't Smoke PSA) *Toyota (The Grand Canyon) *Tuesdays of Ally, That '70s Show and Party of Five *American Legacy Foundation *Dodge Ram (Sand Avalanche) *FOX 54 Trailer (The Outer Limits) Commercial Break 3: *The Simpsons Promo for Next Episode: Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder and King of the Hill Promo for Next Episode: Aisle 8A *Intel Inside (The Race) *M&M's (That's Just Disturbing!) *Saturn *The U.S. Army *Ally McBeal Promo for Next Episode Tomorrow: Buried Pleasures *Deedle-Dee Productions, Judgemental Films and 3 Arts Entertainment/20th Century Fox Television/King of the Hill Split-Screen Credits Final Break: *Household Rentals and Sales *Big Game (Making Out in the Car) *FOX 54 Trailer (Seinfeld) Trivia *In the poll Peggy took, she mentions votes for Lara Croft the character from the popular video game Tomb Raider. This episode was aired the same year as the third game in the series was released. *The title is an anagram of the cult horror film Little Shop of Horrors. In the bathroom scene, Hank comes across some vulgar graffiti but never finishes reading it. The graffiti probably reads "Here I broken-hearted, came to shit but only farted". Goofs *In the episode where Hank becomes a shop teacher (S4, E4, Little Horrors Of Shop), Hank is alerted by Clark Peters that something has happened with Bobby. When Hank and Clark run down the hallway, Hank's pants are brown. Just before Hank stops, his pants magically turn to blue in front of your eyes. *Hank tells Strickland the last time he took a day off was when Bobby was born. However in the Season 3 episode Pretty, Pretty Dresses, Hank says he had to use all his vacation and sick time to watch Bill while he was trying to commit suicide. *In one of Peggy's classes she's substituting for, she tries to demonstrate the brittleness of the frozen rose by dropping it on the floor. However it falls down unscathed. She then proceeds to throw it at the window, subsequently putting a hole in the window. However if the flower wasn't frozen and brittle, it's extremely unlikely it would have been able to break the window. Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 4) Category:King of the Hill Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki